Cartas a ningún lugar
by Nicot
Summary: Cada sábado, Levi recibe una carta. No sabe por qué, no sabe de quién. No sabe quién es ese "Eren Jaeger" que despide cada escrito con un "hasta siempre, Levi". Años 60/Londres/The Beatles. (Riren) Finalizado.
1. If I Fell

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias** : _Yaoi_ (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes.

 **Pareja** : Levi/Eren o _Riren_

 **Notas del fic** : Trozos de canciones de _The Beatles_. Historia montada en Londres y Liverpool. Se intercalan pasado y presente. Fic corto.

* * *

 **Cartas a ningún lugar**

- **1** -

1965\. Se deja oír el ruido de una locomotora contaminando los cielos de Londres, ciudad gris y fría, en plena temporada de lluvias.

El tren lucía dos palabras con claridad: _ **"Destino: Liverpool".**_

Levi había dejado su empleo, como estaba por dejar Londres. No era culpa de nadie, él lo había querido así.

Necesitaba una ciudad más tranquila, más limpia. No sabía si era la edad —los treinta años que lo esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina—, el ajetreo, basura y ruido de la capital, o el hartazgo de una rutina que había mantenido religiosamente por casi doce años.

Era periodista.

Seguía la noticia todos los días. Nunca le habían importado las personas, los sucesos ni el mundo, pero eran sus herramientas de trabajo. Francamente, no fingiría atención en ninguno de ellos si no le pagaran por eso.

Se sentó en un vagón de primera clase, lejos de la ventana. No quería ver cómo la ciudad tan contaminada lo despedía.

Había pagado para ocupar un compartimento él solo: Sin aquellos niños ruidosos que las mujeres subían, sin la cháchara de éstas, sin los hombres discutiendo sobre cerveza, pipas y el dinero que les faltaba, quejándose de la crisis y el gobierno, como si eso fuera a remediar algo.

En aquel compartimento de tren, Levi Ackerman era un hombre lejano y solitario.

Que perdía día con día la esperanza de vivir.

… El mundo que lo contenía estaba hueco, era tan vacío e incoherente.

A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía ahí.

* * *

 **"Can't buy me love, love…"**

—En tu honor, Jaeger.

Un chiquillo sonrió con el cigarrillo entre los labios, botando el humo con parsimonia, casi divertido al ver en la mano de su oponente un abanico de ases acertados.

Estaban jugando. Y Eren había apostado todo lo que tenía.

Lo _poco_ que tenía, pero ése no era el punto.

En la mesa, Eren había colocado el reloj de oro que su padre le había regalado hacía dos cumpleaños —que había quebrado por accidente, pero todo estaba bien mientras el gordo no se diera cuenta—, su única pipa y todo el efectivo que tenía.

Todo en una partida de póker.

Por el lado de su rival, había unas cadenas de oro blanco que éste había apostado, algo de efectivo y un billete para un tren a Liverpool, de tercera clase, que partía en trece minutos.

—Mierda, gordo, eres bueno. —Murmuró el castaño, con una risita que brotaba entre el humo. El sombrero de Eren se agitó un poco con la carcajada, algo viejo y descosido, el mismo que había tenido durante cuatro navidades.

Era un chico humilde, con un aire de seguridad, rebeldía; pero, sobre todo, de frescura y libertad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, niñato?

Eren no quiso responder.

Le hubieran quitado el cigarro en ese momento.

Así, se formó un silencio, apenas roto por el tocadiscos que despedía el nuevo éxito de los Beatles:

 **"… I don't care too much for money**

 **Money can't buy me love"**

—Dado que estoy a diez minutos de la estación, corriendo como loco descabezado… —comenzó Eren y, sonriendo, descubrió su mano de cartas a una cara que empalidecía— en honor a tu panza, flor imperial. Como dicen ustedes los ingleses, _"winner takes it all"_ (el ganador se lleva todo).

Pero, cuando Eren se disponía a levantarse con su pantalón negro de tirantes y camisa blanca, fue detenido bruscamente por una mano venosa y enorme.

—Maldito chiquillo alemán —espetó el hombre, con fuerza—. Cuántos malditos ases hay en una mano. Hiciste trampa. —Determinó, gruñendo la observación.

La sonrisa de Eren se marcó.

—No, mi victoria fue justa. —Respondió el castaño— Te explico: Cuando no vienes de una familia rica ni eres bueno en la escuela, sólo tienes dos opciones en la vida: Aprender a cantar o aprender a jugar. Pero, cuando yo canto, suena a que están torturando a un gato… —torció la boca. —Entonces, ganar en el póker es mi única oportunidad de levantarme en un mundo tan gris como éste.

Sin embargo, el hombre refutó, inflando el pecho para lucir aún más enorme e intimidante.

—No. Los tramposos no se regresan con nada. —Indicó, con voz gruesa.

Eren se llevó la mano al pecho, adoptando un aire dramático.

Pero sus ojos verdes no se apartaban del botín de la mesa.

Tenía un plan.

Tal vez no el más original ni aprobado religiosamente, pero…

—Oh. Pues, a los malos perdedores, les pasa esto.

En ese instante, el chiquillo reaccionó como una tormenta.

Eren estiró el brazo agresivamente hacia la mesa, hacia todo lo que pudiera agarrar en un manotazo feroz, esperando quedarse con todo pero supo que algunos billetes se le resbalaron de los dedos. De súbito, se giró en un impulso y echó una carrera desquiciada, llevándose de un tirón su morral descosido —que era todo su equipaje—, uno que olía a una mezcla entre Berlín y los dos meses que tenía en Londres.

Conforme huía del bar, se oyeron gritos mezclados con maldiciones, pasos enfurecidos de botas enormes que se extendieron hasta la salida del pub, mientras Eren se tropezaba con algunos transeúntes en su escape enloquecido, sin mirar atrás.

En la carrera, Eren le sonrió al reloj en su mano, a las cadenas de oro blanco, a unas pocas libras… y al boleto de tren a Liverpool, mientras los bramidos del hombre explotaban en la escena, combinándose con las voces de Lennon y McCartney brotando del tocadiscos.

 **"She says she loves you**

 **And you know you should be glad…"**

* * *

—¡Paren! ¡Paren! ¡Falta un pasajero importante!

—Cállate, tercera clase. —Espetó un hombre de traje, arrebatándole un boleto arrugado y manchado de sudor a un muchacho desgarbado y con el pelo revuelto, uno que despedía un olor amargo a tabaco.

Eren torció la boca, con reprobación.

—… Pensé que los que trabajaban en el tren debían tener _nociones_ de amabilidad- —se quejó Eren, mientras el hombre examinaba su permiso migratorio, aventándoselo cuando acabó.

—No fui a la clase de ese día, niño, y con mocosos mediocres como tú no me dan ganas de improvisar. Debiste robártelo. —Murmuró, con ojos despectivos sobre el boleto.

—… pero, mientras no lo puedas probar, debes dejarme subir, ¿eh?

El hombre sólo se hizo a un lado, con desagrado, contemplando el morral de Eren en proceso de descoserse.

En los sesentas, tomar un tren a otra ciudad era casi un lujo.

Aun para la tercera clase.

Pero, a pesar de los malos tratos y la frialdad de los ingleses, la sonrisa de Eren se mantenía imperturbable.

Si el mundo no sonreía, lo haría él. Así, al menos, tenía la impresión de que el mundo era menos oscuro.

* * *

Un hombre panzón que apestaba a queso vomitó en su compartimento.

Ésa no fue la bienvenida más cálida para Eren, cuando entró al departamento del vagón dispuesto a ocuparlo.

Había visto el "regalo" de su compañero y se había dicho internamente: _"Esto no apesta", "yo también lo hago", "en algún universo esto debe ser sensual"._

Luego, una rata le había mordido el pie.

 _"No me duele", "es que tiene hambre", "¿y si me duermo y se me sube a la cara?"._

Después, una amiga de la rata y la susodicha empezaron a morderle la punta del zapato.

 _"Mejor, así entra ventilación", "de todos modos, están muy calientes estas botas"…_

Luego, los roedores determinaron que el pantalón de Eren era un túnel interesante por explorar y se asomaron por su pierna, arrancándole un melodioso:

—¡La puta madre que te parió! ¡Se me metieron! ¡Me va a dar una puta tifoidea! ¡Carajo, me lleva el **carajo**!

Ésa fue la huida de un vagón más marica que hubiera existido en la historia de los trenes de la humanidad.

* * *

— **Tiene** que haber otro lugar.

Había algo que Eren no sabía.

Y eso era que la tercera clase no tenía derecho a negociar.

El uniformado reprimió una sonrisa burlona, mas su tono lo delató:

—¿Qué tiene de malo _ese_ lugar? —Preguntó el hombre, aunque la verdadera incógnita era "qué no tenía de malo". Él mismo se preguntaba cómo alojaban seres humanos en los espacios de tercera clase. Más aún por varias horas, hasta llegar a otra ciudad.

Pero había gente que lo soportaba, por falta de recursos y la necesidad de llegar.

—Bueno, por dónde empiezo… —soltó Eren, con una ironía enfurecida, casi teatralmente— para comenzar, me mordió una rata-

—A mí me suena que te saludó una prima.

Eren lo contempló casi mortíferamente, y agregó:

—… Luego, un gordo vomitó en mi asiento, así que tuve que moverme al suelo-

Y el hombre sugirió:

—Tenemos un violín a bordo para amenizar esa clase de historias.

Pero Eren escandalizó:

—Después ¡las ratas se me metieron en la ropa!

Enseguida, el hombre opinó:

—Parece que necesitaremos un chelo-

—¡Basta! —Rugió el castaño— ¡Es su trabajo! ¡Haga algo!

—… Claro: Bájate en la próxima estación —las pupilas de Eren se contrajeron—… un "tercera clase" como tú no tiene voz para exigir comodidades.

Y Eren recurrió a las tres respuestas por excelencia para ese tipo de confrontaciones.

—… Pues su tren está bien mierda.

Primera: El insulto.

—Me voy a cagar en un vagón y espero que usted se resbale con mi mierda y se rompa el cuello.

Segunda: La amenaza.

—Igual, yo dormiré en una parte del tren donde no hay ratas. —Se jactó el empleado.

Tercera y última…

—Pues la rata tenía la cara más bonita que usted.

… Burlarse de algún rasgo físico del oyente.

Aunque no era un simple oyente.

Era, más bien, una de las máximas autoridades en el tren.

—Desaparece de mi vista o te bajo en la primera estación que pasemos, "tercera clase".

El ceño de Eren se frunció peligrosamente.

* * *

Estaba tocando la armónica.

Afuera del área de descanso para empleados, sentado en un pasillo.

Habían pasado tres mujeres al lado del concierto y le habían dejado una moneda. No entendió el porqué. Eren sólo estaba entonando sus canciones de odio.

 **"Las rosas son rojas**

 **Las violetas son azules**

 **Y este tren es mierda**

 **Y usted es mierda**

 **Y me mordió una rata**

 **Una rata de mierda…"**

—¿Cuánto lleva este mocoso destrozándonos los tímpanos? —Preguntó uno de los conductores, quien había pensado en tomarse un breve receso del mando del tren.

Quizá no en el mejor momento.

 **"** **Una rata… que me dará tétanos…"**

—No lo sé. —Indicó el otro, seriamente— Empezó a cantar en Reading, ahora atravesamos Oxford.

Mientras tanto, se oían las notas de la armónica al son de un _blues_ de odio.

—… ¿Hay alguna manera de arrollarlo con el tren y que parezca un accidente?

Mientras el otro meditaba su respuesta, se dejó apreciar un:

 **"** **Uuu… una rata… y su amiga… se me metieron en las bolas…"**

—Preguntaré por radio a los de la base.

Acto seguido, Eren sintió un golpe en la espalda, el que cortó su concierto de tajo y le arrancó un: "¿Qué demonios?"

Y su voz murió en sus labios.

* * *

Todo era silencio ahí.

Sólo se oían los pasos de Levi cuando caminaba por el apartamento, los ruidos de cuando preparaba té, la cucharita cuando golpeaba la cerámica al revolverlo.

Y sus dedos cuando abría los sellos de las cartas.

¿Por qué las abría?

¿Por qué lo hacía, si no sabía quién era ese "Eren Jaeger" que las enviaba?

Pero ¿por qué éste sí conocía a Levi, y _tan bien_?

Mientras leía la última carta, se dejó oír una balada de los Beatles que se colaba por la ventana, la preferida de su vecina.

 **"** **If I fell in love with you**

 **Would you promise to be true…?"**

 _(Si me enamoro de ti, ¿prometes ser sincero…?)_

Mientras la melodía daba vueltas por la cocina, sus ojos grises se paseaban por las letras.

Letras que trazaban recuerdos.

Letras de aquel "Eren" que no reconocía.

 **"** _ **Octubre 15, 1966**_

 **Fuimos a caminar a un muelle.**

 **Te quedaste viendo las olas. Tus ojos tenían un tono de gris distinto; hermoso, pero melancólico.**

 **Estabas pensativo, hablaste menos de lo común. El mar te ponía nostálgico.**

 **Te llevé a un restaurante casi solitario. Te gustaban los lugares donde podías hablar sin alzar mucho la voz.**

 **Tomaste un poco de vino y sonreíste.**

 **Levi, no quiero sonar egoísta, pero deberías sonreír más seguido.**

 **Es genial cuando sonríes. Es como si todo a tu alrededor se coloreara de repente.**

 **Esa vez, decidí darte muchas razones para sonreír, dejártelas todas en las manos.**

 **Creo que cada vez te adoro más.**

 **No me faltes nunca.**

 _ **Hasta siempre, Levi**_ **"**

Tragó saliva.

Ojos grises clavados en el nombre.

Un nombre que no le decía nada. Letras que formaban palabras vacías de significado.

 _"Eren Jaeger"_

Quizá era un loco con mucho tiempo libre.

Pero… ¿por qué las fechas no coincidían? No era como si "Eren" le hubiera escrito hace días, la semana pasada, o el mes pasado.

Las cartas eran de 1966.

Estaban en 1968.

Ésas eran cartas de hacía casi dos años.

Más que ser cartas nuevas, parecía que alguien se las estaba "reenviando"… Lucían gastadas. Leídas antes de que él lo hiciera. Eran cartas viejas.

Pero, si eran para Levi, sólo él tuvo que haberlas leído.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera recordaba haberlas visto.

En los datos del remitente, figuraban un "Eren Jaeger" y una dirección —por si la carta llegaba a perderse, supieran adónde devolverla—. Cientos de veces Levi había pensado en escribir de regreso. En preguntarle al fulano un muy explícito "qué diablos"; exigir que le explicara _algo_ de lo que estaba pasando.

Se preguntó por qué, en la parte del destinatario, sólo decía "Levi Ackerman".

Ningún domicilio.

Nada más.

Pero, lo más incoherente, es que sí hubo una dirección escrita _alguna vez_ , pero ahora estaba muy bien tachada, tapada por completo con rayones de tinta.

¿Cómo lograba el cartero dar con el domicilio de Levi, cuando sólo se veía su nombre y un montón de tachones abajo?

Desplegó en el comedor todas las cartas que se habían acumulado. Faltaban dos. Había tirado las primeras dos pensando que era el acoso de un pobre loco.

Veinticinco cartas ante sus ojos.

Levi se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

Todas las cartas para él, sin dirección…

Como cartas a ningún lugar.

Tras meditarlo seriamente por casi diez minutos, Levi tomó papel y pluma y escribió:

 **"** ** _Saludos, Eren Jaeger…"_**

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Canciones citadas:**

" _Can't Buy Me Love" / "She Loves You" / "If I Fell"_ _ **-**_ _The Beatles_ (1964).

.

 **Notas** : Este fic tiene algo especial para mí. No sé qué es, pero me identifico con él a un nivel emocional.

Gracias a quien se tomó la molestia de leer.

Un saludo.


	2. Don't Let Me Down

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Homofobia. Mención al _JeanMarco._ Hanji con vestido. Jazz, café y algo de humor negro.

* * *

- **2** -

En el tren, el golpe que Eren sintió amenazó con romperle la espalda en dos.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Rugió, tras oír su propia columna vertebral crujir por el golpe, cuando alguien abrió la puerta en la que Eren se había recostado; el marco estrellándose sin aviso contra su dorso.

Pero, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos grises.

Muy grises.

Jamás en la vida el gris le había parecido un color tan puro. Siempre se le antojó un color frío, sucio, aburrido, vacío.

… Pero ahora, por primera vez, Eren sintió que podía abogar por que era el mejor de los colores.

Pero el hechizo creado por los ojos grises… fue inmediatamente _pulverizado_ por la boca que se cargaba el fulano.

—… Oye, imbécil. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a cantar tus esperpentos? —Lo abofeteó el sujeto, exigente, inclemente, porque vaya que tenía la voz de un sargento—… mocoso idiota. Por primera vez haz algo útil con tu armónica y métetela por el culo.

Eren se quedó en el suelo, con el dolor hormigueante por el golpe de la puerta, atónito por unos buenos dos minutos.

Entonces, el azabache le arrebató su instrumento de la mano, de un manotazo feroz.

—Te devuelvo esto en Liverpool. No pienso soportar tu "definición de música" por las siete malditas horas que nos quedan.

Y, finalmente, los cables en la cabeza de Eren se conectaron.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —Gritó, ofendido.

Sin embargo, Levi no repetiría lo que sabía que el mocoso había escuchado bien.

Que fuera imbécil, ése no era su problema.

Pero, cuando Levi intentó regresar a su compartimento, alguien detuvo la puerta por el otro lado.

—¡Dame mi armónica, viejo amargado! —Exigió el chiquillo.

—Fui bastante claro. —Concluyó, mientras Eren colaba sus brazos por la ranura como tentáculos de pulpo.

—¡Dámela! —Vociferó, con rabia.

En ese momento, ambos forcejearon contra la puerta del vagón de primera clase: Levi para cerrarla —aunque eso implicara arrollarle los dedos al niñato— y Eren para abrirla y recuperar el instrumento.

El resultado: El castaño se coló al interior y no se lo podía sacar ni con grúa.

Intentó sacarlo por los pelos, por la ropa, a empujones… No funcionó. Levi no supo si no se la devolvía por su propia salud —auditiva y mental— o por darle una lección a ese malcriado.

Y así pasó una hora.

Eren sentado frente a él, brazos cruzados y mirada de odio; mientras tanto, Levi se limitaba a ignorar al compañero, mirada centrada en el periódico.

De pronto, Eren comentó con desdén:

—… Sólo los _viejos amargados_ leen el periódico. —Insultó.

—Sólo los _mocosos incultos_ no lo leen. —Devolvió sin esfuerzo el azabache. Su semblante serio y distante.

—Devuélveme mi armónica. —Exigió, por enésima vez.

—Búscala en tu culo.

Pasó otro rato. Los minutos se convirtieron en media hora.

Levi terminó de leer el periódico —o quizá sólo se hartó de él—, dejándolo en el asiento y sacando unas hojas que guardaba pulcramente en su portafolio… la mirada atenta de un mocoso sobre él.

Eren no estaba acostumbrado a la gente así: Tan ordenada. Tan fina. Parecía que cada movimiento de Levi estaba cuidadosamente seleccionado y destinado a ser elegante, aunque impasible y frío.

—Uh… me llamo Eren. —Intentó hacer conversación, para recibir un cortante:

—No me importa.

Vale, que el tipo no conocía lo básico de amabilidad.

—… ¿Qué te lleva a Liverpool? —Volvió a intentar.

El moreno no respondió, pero escuchaba al chiquillo. Aunque ya no estaba leyendo, sus ojos seguían fijos en las hojas recién extraídas, como si jugaran a ignorarlo.

—¿Eres pianista?

No hubo respuesta.

—Tus hojas tienen la clave de sol y fa… eres pianista. —Indicó el menor— ¿Vas a tocar en Liverpool?

El moreno apretó las hojas.

Ésa fue toda su réplica.

Pero, más tarde:

—Cómo… demonios… —mordió la pregunta, cuando escuchó un:

—Mi padre me hizo tomar lecciones de piano. —Sonrió el castaño— Esos _arreglos_ \- espera, ¡¿eso es jazz?! —Levantó la voz, y Levi sintió que le dolería la cabeza.

Más.

—¡¿Eres pianista de jazz?!

Se formó un silencio potente.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Eren. Al contrario, parecía cada vez más intrigado… Levi más irritado, pero sus ojos grises seguían fijos en la partitura, como si las palabras de Eren fueran tan importantes como el rumor del tren.

—Eso es increíble, tío. Una carrera musical es difícil, debes ser muy bueno.

—… ¿te vas a _callar_?

Aquella pregunta cruzó a Eren como un bofetón.

Un bofetón habría sido preferible, en verdad.

—… Perdón, el silencio me desespera.

El tono del chico cambió de cantarín a depresivo en un segundo. De hecho, la postura de Eren le recordó a un cachorro con orejas caídas.

—Sólo dame la armónica y me iré. —Aseguró el castaño, su tono sombrío— Fue un regalo de mi madre, lo único que tengo de ella de antes de huir de casa.

No entendió por qué; pero, tras esa aseveración, Eren se vio enfrascado en una mirada grisácea, helada, pero con un muy ligero toque de comprensión.

—… ¿qué?

Eren sonrió, divertido.

—Venga. Si fuera una sucia armónica, yo no sería tan insistente con ella. _Significa_ algo. —Aclaró— Prometo no hacerte más ruido. Te dejaré estudiar —afirmó y preguntó: —¿Me puedo quedar aquí? Un gordo vomitó _en_ -

—… sí, sí, oí tu patética historia. —Lo cortó el mayor.

Los labios de Eren se sellaron con lentitud, como una estela de luz que se consume.

De pronto, oyó al niñato decir:

—Yo quería ser guitarrista, ¿sabes? Pero mi padre siempre decía que los guitarristas son los vagos y drogadictos de la música. —Le contó, virando los ojos—… Nunca nos entendimos muy bien. Es curioso que haya sido mi padre, porque yo nunca me sentí como su hijo, honestamente…

En ese momento, el castaño notó que Levi lo estaba escuchando. Lo supo cuando sus ojos grises, más que estudiar la partitura, parecían _perdidos_ en ella…

—… Huiste de casa. —Retomó el mayor, como recordando algo.

—Pues sí.

De improviso, le pareció notar en Levi una puerta que se abría y se cerraba, activada por la palabra "huir"…

… Levi estaba huyendo de algo. Eren tuvo la sensación de que era así.

Pero ¿de qué huiría un adulto?

Sin embargo, antes de formular sus hipótesis, Levi suspiró con cansancio, como si hubiera juzgado imposible el "estudiar" con ese compañero de viaje, guardando sus hojas en el portafolio.

Y, para sorpresa de Eren, replicó:

—Sí, soy pianista de jazz. Ahora.

Eren se quedó con los ojos de par en par.

—… ¿ahora?

—Era periodista antes. Tuve que dejarlo.

Tragando saliva, el castaño preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

Levi no contestó.

Así, transcurrieron casi diez minutos en completo silencio.

De pronto, Eren frunció el ceño al notar algo en las muñecas de Levi.

Eran letras, unas que se asomaban bajo las mangas ligeramente resbaladas…

Notas.

Había notas escritas en su piel…

Pero, antes de que Eren pudiera atinar algún comentario, Levi se recubrió las muñecas por completo y preguntó, sólo para desviar la atención:

—¿Por qué huiste?

Por alguna razón, tras esa pregunta, encontró en Eren la expresión más desolada y ensombrecida que jamás había visto.

Enseguida, Levi no pudo creer cuando el menor se abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa, muy ligeramente, dejándole ver un corte profundo. Parecía la herida por un cuchillo o navaja… un corte hondo, escalofriante, muy cerca de la yugular, aunque parecía haber estado encaminado a reventarle esa vena de una manera particularmente violenta.

—… mi padre. —Fue todo lo que explicó.

El moreno apenas consiguió pestañear. No reconocía algo tan terrorífico en una piel tan joven…

… menos aún causado por alguien tan cercano.

Por su mismo guardián.

Y quizá fue el asombro… que Levi no pudo detener la curiosidad ante semejante atrocidad.

—… ¿Por qué?

Mientras Eren se reacomodaba el cuello de la camisa, replicó: —Adivina.

—No tengo idea, mocoso.

El castaño bufó, como dejando toda su energía en ese bufido que parecía cargar demasiado dolor. Agonía. Malos recuerdos. Desesperación.

—Te daré una pequeña pista.

Levi jamás pensó que esa frase tan simple desataría una locura.

Ni en sus sueños más retorcidos se le habría ocurrido la respuesta que recibió. Una que caló profundamente en Levi, destapando sin contemplación su asombro más puro y desmedido, dejándolo con los ojos grises abiertos de par en par, pálido y mudo.

Cuando el castaño agarró su muñeca de repente y, acercándolo a él de un tirón impulsivo, estrelló sus labios contra los de Levi de tal forma que le disparó el pulso en todas direcciones, y hacia ninguna.

Dejándolo con la inexplicable y apabullante sensación de que un completo extraño lo estaba besando.

Un hombre.

Un mocoso.

En un lugar público.

Aquella escena podía malinterpretarse de tantas maneras, y a tantos niveles.

* * *

 _"La cagué._

 _La cagué, la cagué._

 _No volveré a verlo nunca…"_

Acabó en un pub de Liverpool, la cara pegada contra la barra de bebidas, cuan cuadro de depresión. El guardia del bar le había preguntado su edad en cuanto advirtió a Eren en la entrada.

Ante esto, él respondió: _"¿Qué importa mi edad? Soy miserable, tío"_ y, con eso, el sujeto le había cedido el paso. Era curioso que su miseria, por primera vez en la vida, le hubiera abierto las puertas para algo.

Y ahí estaba, con tres cervezas encima aunque se moría por un trago de vino, pero no le alcanzaba para uno. Menos mal que había guardado el reloj de oro y las cadenas en sus zapatos… de lo contrario, de tan ebrio que estaba los habría perdido.

—Niño, ya vamos a cerrar —comentó el bartender, su voz ronca y agresiva.

—¿Cómo que van a cerrar? —Gritó el chico, como si el cantinero estuviera a veinte metros de él cuando lo tenía enfrente— ¡No! ¡No pueden! ¡Todavía estoy triste! —Señaló, haciendo un berrinche.

—Hay putas en la esquina. —Indicó el hombre.

—No me gustan… las mujeres… —contestó el menor, entre hipidos, para después quedarse dormido en plena barra. La cara del bartender fue lo último que vio.

Amaneció en la escalera de emergencias del bar, con la cara sobre una almohada de nieve y basura, en pleno invierno inglés.

Al despertar, Eren se sintió tan desdichado que se empezó a reír, como si su vida fuera alguna clase de historia graciosa.

O quizá sólo seguía bajo el efecto del alcohol.

O quizá su filtro de emociones y reacciones finalmente se había descompuesto.

* * *

Vendió una de sus dos cadenas.

Alquiló un cuarto sin agua caliente, sin amueblar, con un nido de ratas en una esquina, telarañas y bichos en los rincones. Pero tenía un techo y eso, por ahora, le bastaba para cubrirse de la nieve y la lluvia.

Las primeras dos noches de su llegada, Eren había dormido afuera de un supermercado, recostado contra la cortina.

El invierno británico le había coloreado la piel de morado, sus miembros agarrotados por el frío. No era que no tuviera _nada_ de dinero; pero, por aquel entonces, a Eren le pareció buena idea dejarse morir.

Pero algo no lo dejaba.

Alguien no lo dejaba.

No había minuto en que no pensara en Levi. Su cabeza estaba tan llena de él, tan pintada de gris y negro.

Sentía un hueco en el estómago cada vez que lo pensaba… y lo recorría un escalofrío cada que miraba la armónica o sentía su forma en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Al recordar la manera en que Levi no lo había apartado, en ese tren…

La textura tersa de su piel cuando rozó su mejilla, para profundizar el contacto. Había sido una broma, en realidad; le estaba respondiendo la pregunta a Levi con _hechos_ y no con palabras, muy al estilo de Eren.

Porque _ésa_ era la respuesta al porqué su padre lo había violentado: Cuando Grisha se enteró de que se había confesado ante otro mocoso de la escuela, un tal Marco —quien, a su vez, había admitido una relación con otro sujeto, un tal "Jean"; su relación oscurecida ante sus padres y el mundo entero—. Eren había prometido guardar el secreto de Marco, hecho pedazos.

… Nunca se había sabido correspondido en cuestión de amores.

O quizá era él quien confundía la mínima atracción, interés, respeto o admiración con _enamoramiento_ , interpretando sus _amores_ como un vagón imparable de decepciones.

Pero el pianista del tren…

Por la mierda.

El sujeto parecía sacado de algún universo para encarnar todas las pasiones de Eren y para volver al castaño un mísero esclavo de su existencia.

Entonces, Eren tomó una de sus cadenas de oro blanco, decidido a venderla para rentarse un cuarto, ducharse y buscar un trabajo temporal. Ni loco pensaba seguir andrajoso como estaba, no si tenía _ese_ plan…

" _Tengo que volver a verlo_

 _Tengo que decir algo_

 _Esa vez, no dije nada, sólo hice esa estupidez…"_

Dentro de él, Eren sentía que quería agradecerle por el simple hecho de estar vivo.

No tenía claro el porqué.

Pero era una necesidad que le quemaba hasta la última fibra de su ser.

* * *

—¡Muchacho! ¡Apúrate!

Le dolía la espalda.

Había conseguido un trabajo como barista, pero vaya que los ingleses eran exigentes con los tiempos: Querían su bebida tan pronto terminaban de pagarla, y la querían _perfecta_.

 _"_ _Te pago para que hagas lo que los clientes quieran, cuando lo quieran, como lo quieran"_

Cielos, que su jefe había sido claro.

Habían pasado dos meses: Se había vuelto más veloz, había aprendido un poco más de inglés… aunque no podía evitar maldecir en alemán durante los accidentes, al tropezar con otro barista y quemarse con alguna bebida, al tirar algún instrumento o platillo o al descomponer alguna máquina.

— _Scheiße! Schlampe!_

Las decía tan seguido que le habían apodado "el _Schlampe_ "…

—No me digas así. —Levantó la voz el menor, al _ingenioso_ que lo bautizó— Eso, en alemán, es "perra".

… Explicarlo lo había empeorado.

Ahora le decían _schlampe_ por deporte. Hasta los mismos clientes preguntaban por él como: _"… ¿que se enfermó el schlampe? Pobre schlampe"._

… Vaya que era humillante. Los ingleses no tenían corazón.

Si hubiera querido que lo trataran así, se habría quedado en un burdel en Alemania.

Viajar tanto para que sus compañeros de trabajo acabaran llamándolo "perra" era simplemente deprimente.

* * *

 **"** **Don't let me down**

 **Don't let me down…"**

— _Hey_ , ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te sirvo? —Preguntó Eren, en automático, al percibir por el rabillo del ojo una figura parada frente a la caja.

Cuando lo preguntó, Eren estaba ocupado con un pedido anterior, dejando caer un chorro de _espresso_ en una taza y vertiendo leche en ella, con agilidad.

Pero, al oír la réplica, el estómago de Eren escaló por su garganta, dio un salto y se estrelló contra el piso.

—… Descafeinado del día para llevar. Tengo prisa.

En ese momento, por el asombro, Eren golpeó el cartón de leche sin querer, ésta derramándose por el suelo, haciéndolo resbalarse y meterse un golpe contra la barra.

Unos ojos secos observaron esto; impasibles, indiferentes.

—… Te digo que tengo prisa, ¿y _tú te caes_? —Refunfuñó el sujeto. El gruñido alcanzó el oído del jefe, quien acomodaba mercancía a unos metros, apresurándose al conflicto.

No comprendió la situación, pero miró que Eren estaba en el suelo, con ojos atónitos, recogiendo un poco el desorden sin atreverse a ver al frente.

— _Hey_ , Levi. En un momento te entrego. —Respondió el gerente, empezando el nuevo pedido.

El moreno sólo se apartó, con un aire de frialdad.

Cuando Eren consiguió sumar dos más dos y levantarse, el azabache se había esfumado.

—¡ _No_! ¡No, no, no! —Aulló, agarrándose por los pelos en un despliegue de frustración— ¡Jefe! ¡¿Por qué lo dejó irse?! Tenemos unas cuerdas, ¡pudimos haberlo amarrado! ¡¿Ahora cuándo lo veré?! ¡Nooo!

Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, el chico se hizo bolita, acurrucándose bajo la máquina de espresso, como un empleado recién despedido que adora su trabajo y se mece con dolor en un rincón, traumatizado.

—… ¿Amarrarlo? ¿Estás hablando de-?

—Se fue, se fue, se fue —repitió, en su mantra de dolor y desconsuelo— se fue y no lo veré nunca más… fuera de mi vida, ¡fueraaa!

—¿Hablas del pianista de _Abbey Road_?

De pronto, el griterío se suspendió.

— _¿Abbey Road?_ —Pronunció Eren, con labios temblorosos.

El jefe asintió.

—Toca en un club de jazz a tres calles de aquí. —En ese instante, la boca del castaño se abrió a más no poder— A veces viene, siempre de noche, pero nunca lo ves porque estás en el turno de la mañana.

Enseguida, Eren se puso de pie en un salto y exclamó:

—Jefe, ¡necesito un descanso **ahora**! ¡Es _urgente_! —Los ojos de Eren parecían hipnóticos.

—Tu descanso es en cinco horas.

—¡Estoy enfermo! ¡Voy a morir! —Escandalizó.

—Después de tu turno, Eren.

—¡ _Arrrggh_! —Pataleó el muchacho, enfurecido.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el tocadiscos despedía la voz de George Harrison…

 **"** **Here comes the sun**

 **Here comes the sun**

 **And I say:** _ **It's all right**_ **"**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, remangándose el cuello de la camisa con insistencia y estropeándolo más.

Al entrar al club, una melodía de Sinatra lo golpeó, interpretada por un barítono, al son bohemio y libertino del jazz…

 **"** **It was just one of those things**

 **Just one of those crazy flings…"**

Cuando los ojos verdes miraron al fondo del escenario, Eren casi se fue de lado.

Dedos blancos bailando sobre las teclas de piano, coordinados con la voz y el resto de los instrumentos; el piano sin destacar, manteniéndose al margen como una sombra discreta, lejana, pero necesaria en la canción.

Levi…

 **"…** **If we'd thought a bit**

' **bout the end of it**

 **When we started painting the town"**

 _Abbey Road._ Así se llamaba el club de jazz, ubicado en la misma calle, donde Eren perdió nuevamente los ojos por aquel sujeto, uno que le pedía prestada su razón para no devolvérsela jamás.

Lejano, callado, como encerrado en su propia realidad.

En su propio dolor.

* * *

Visitó el club tres veces.

No sabía si Levi no lo había notado, o si sencillamente no le importaba su presencia.

Tristemente, si Levi lo recordaba, sería por el mote de "el loco que me besuqueó en el tren".

Bueno, al menos lo recordaba por algo.

Eren tenía tantas ganas de gritarle _"estoy aquí, quisiera significar algo de lo que tú significas para mí"_. Hervía de ganas por ventilarlo, una necesidad que revoleteaba por su estómago y se golpeaba contra las paredes de sí mismo, con ganas de escapar y deslizarse hasta el oído de Levi, delatándolo.

Se sentía drogado. Como un perro atontado y enamorado, a los pies del pianista silencioso del fondo.

A la cuarta visita, ya no lo soportó.

Aquella ansiedad de tenerlo en sus brazos lo devoraba entero.

Y le parecía tan injusto que Levi no lo supiera. Y, si lo sabía, que no hiciera absolutamente nada para responderlo.

Que lo tomara o lo dejara, pero Eren haría el intento.

Un intento que vino hasta la cuarta ocasión; cuando, finalmente, se lo hizo saber.

* * *

Se escuchó una ovación; vítores, aplausos y chiflidos por la interpretación de un clásico: _"Gee, Baby, Ain't I Good to You"_ donde se repetía la frase: "El amor me hace tratarte cómo lo hago…".

Hanji se inclinó humildemente, en una reverencia de un minuto, recogiendo una rosa lanzada por algún alma de la audiencia. Sonrió con cariño y agradecimiento, con su vestido negro y elegante.

Cuando los aplausos empezaron a debilitarse, Hanji retomó la palabra, tomando grácilmente el micrófono.

—Nuestra última canción… es petición del público. —Informó, sentándose con gracia en el taburete de Levi, cruzando las piernas y luciendo unas zapatillas negras, como una figura segura y bella.

Enseguida, Hanji colocó una partitura en el atril del piano, acariciando la espalda de Levi en el proceso.

Como única respuesta, el moreno le gruñó con odio.

—… me vas a subir las pulgas, experimento de mujer.

—También te amo, bebé. —Susurró la mujer, luciendo una sonrisa amplia entre unos labios pintados de rojo.

Levi escuchó a Hanji decir otras estupideces por el micrófono; pero, al ver el título de la canción, su ceño se frunció con un ligero interés.

Ésa era una buena elección.

Vieja, pero hermosa.

Y notó algo más: La partitura era completa para piano.

Levi miró a sus compañeros en derredor; todos en una posición relajada, desentendida.

Entonces, comprendió que iba a tocar solo… acompañado por los aullidos de Hanji, pero solo.

Se fijó en el tempo, los compases y rápidamente se imaginó cómo sonaría, haciendo crujir sus dedos para ejecutar la última canción de la noche.

Y no pasó por alto los ojos verdes en la esquina del club.

Los mismos que llevaban cuatro visitas sin separarse de él.

* * *

¿Petición del _público_?

… Levi no era tan estúpido.

Era ese maldito niño come-mocos.

Pero, en algún punto, no pudo evitar tragar saliva al _oír_ de lo que iba.

Vale, suponiendo que la canción sí viniera de ese descabezado… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan _insoportablemente_ cursi?

 **"** **Mi corazón está triste y solitario**

 **Por ti yo suspiro, y sólo por ti, cariño…**

 **¿Cómo no te das cuenta?**

 **Si soy para ti, en cuerpo y alma…"**

Y Hanji la cantaba como si el corazón se le saliera por la boca. Ojalá así fuera, necesitaba reírse de la tragedia de alguien, pero…

¿Por qué aquel chiquillo…?

¿Cómo lo había encontrado?

Y, exactamente ¿por qué había vuelto?

.

 **"** **Con mi vida, estás haciendo un naufragio**

 **Sabes que soy tuyo, sólo tómame**

 **Con alegría me rindo ante ti**

 **En cuerpo y alma…"**

.

Levi sabía que el estribillo se repetía. Lo sabía porque conocía la canción, lo sabía porque la partitura lo marcaba.

Pero dejó de tocar.

Abruptamente y sin explicación.

Dejando a la vocalista a media palabra, tapó el piano, se levantó del taburete y se alejó.

Nadie supo qué rayos pasó.

* * *

Estaba en el camerino.

No era tan lujoso como sonaba.

Lo compartía con los demás músicos. Había casilleros, el suyo donde guardaba un portafolio, un sombrero y el saco de su traje. No tenía lujos ni regalos de fanáticos como los demás. Era un pianista con un sueldo pequeño, prácticamente desconocido fuera del club; pero estaba bien: Levi no tocaba para ser reconocido. Tocaba porque era lo que se sentía bien.

Excepto esa noche.

La música dejó de sentirse bien y se largó.

No le importaba cómo se viera eso a los ojos de los músicos, del dueño del club, del público. Para él, irse tuvo sentido, así que lo hizo y se acabó.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Eren?

Antes de responder, la chica suspiró.

—Acurrucado contra la máquina de espresso y lattes…

Era cierto. Toda la cafetería sabía que " _Schlampe_ ", el barista del acento alemán, estaba pasando por una crisis de amores que muchas jovencitas inglesas querían remediar.

—Hay otras personas, _"Schlampe"_.

—Ya deja de decirme "perra" en mi idioma…

—Vamos, prepara café. —Quiso apoyarlo Sasha— ¡Trabajar te ayudará a olvidar! —Propuso, pero Eren comentó:

—Quiero que la máquina de café me derrita la cara… —murmuró, con un tono infinitamente sombrío.

—Vamos, ¿qué podemos hacer por nuestra "perra"? —Preguntó Connie, tras entregar un pedido.

Y, seriamente, Eren respondió:

—Qué tal si me clavan un cuchillo en el corazón, lo hornean y se lo dan de comer a los perros…

—Tenemos que seguir pensando.

En ese momento, un azabache —que no había advertido que Eren trabajaba ahí— se quedó viendo la escena. En realidad, había una fila de clientes que habían olvidado su pedido y se habían puesto a consolar al empleado _—Schlampe,_ ¡no llores! ¡Nos tienes a nosotros!— mientras el jefe gritaba: "¡Eren! ¡No te pago para que llores!"

Sin embargo, el gerente se quedó callado al ver al pianista de _Abbey Road_ ahí. Era de los clientes más difíciles que tenía.

—¿Descafeinado de siempre, Levi?

Sin embargo, el azabache no respondió.

Cruzó la pequeña puerta de acceso restringido, tirando bruscamente del cuello de la camisa del castaño, levantándolo de su cueva de depresión y sacándolo del café.

Ése fue el inicio de toda su historia… o el final de ella, no lo supo bien.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Aclaración** :

 _Abbey Road_ –como se llama el club– es una calle en Liverpool, además de un álbum de los _Beatles._

.

 **Canciones citadas:**

 _Don't Let Me Down / Here Comes the Sun_ (1969) - The Beatles

 _Just One of Those Things_ (1954) - Frank Sinatra

 _Body and Soul_ (1993) - Diana Krall

 _Gee, Baby, Ain't I Good to You_ (1956) - Ella Fitzgerald  & Louis Armstrong

.

 **Notas:** Gracias a quien se molestó en leer, también a quien se tomó un tiempo más para compartir su opinión. He respondido por _PM,_ aquí el guest:

 _ **Nagi**_ , ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás? Me sorprendí mucho de ver tu comentario, gracias por checar esta trama estando tan ocupada. Suerte con las clases y con todo, ¡me alegró mucho leerte! Gracias por haberte hecho el espacio de checar esto y comentar. Un abrazo.

Gracias a quien le dio una oportunidad a la historia.

Un saludo.


	3. Yesterday

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este FanFiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Dedicatoria total por el 14 de febrero. Dibuja y le gusta el Hannigram. Dudo que esto tenga la calidad de ser considerado un regalo; es para **_notalienblooded_**.

Mención especial a **_Gate-chan_** , **_Millary Rim_** , **_Astrid_** , **_Les_** _,_ **_Hota-chan_** , **_N. Jeager_** , la _**Charls**_ , **_Dayechelon_** , **_Pandirafa_** , _**Pandaxpanda**_ , **_Xochilt Oda_** , **_Luciakkss_** , **_Himitsu Furikou Akira_** y **_Altaria_ ** que se fue a buscar sirenas.

Lamento terriblemente la tardanza, y gracias a quien recordara el fic.

 **Notas del capítulo** : _OoC._ Algo fuerte. Enfermedad.

* * *

- **Final** -

Fuera de la cafetería, habían pasado diez minutos en total silencio.

En total incomodidad, también.

—Levi, _yo_ \- —comenzó el chiquillo, trastabillando con las sílabas, cuan manojo de nervios.

—Cállate. Ya sé de qué va toda esta mierda. —Lo cortó.

—… lo siento.

Se formó otro silencio. Denso, potente.

Más tarde, preguntó:

—… ¿qué sabes de mí?

Eren se quedó inmóvil, confundido.

—¿Eh?

—Actúas como un grandísimo idiota enamorado de mí-

—¡No lo actúo! _Estoy_ -

—Cierra la boca. No tienes ni puta idea de quién soy.

Aquel diálogo fue tan intempestivo como un azote.

Sin embargo, Eren contestó:

—… Tengo una _idea_ de quién eres. Quiero descubrir el resto.

—No, vas a dejarlo por la paz. —Lo contradijo, encontrándose en unos ojos verdes asombrados.

—¿Dejarlo? ¿Por qué? —Levantó la voz, casi frustrado.

—No te quiero cerca de mí.

Eren parecía comenzar a enojarse.

—¿Y por qué no me empujaste en el tren, entonces?

Ante esto, Levi le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, tan cargada que lucía casi mortífera.

Eren se quedó mudo.

El moreno tenía la clase de mirada que, cuando no mataba, disciplinaba.

—… sea lo que haya sido, no fue importante. —Respondió, secamente— Si no me aparté en el tren, no fue por lo que "tú piensas".

Eren agachó la cabeza.

Sabía lo que eso significaba: Que Levi no lo hubiera alejado, no quería decir que el contacto le hubiera agradado…

No dijo nada por un rato; hasta que, minutos después, de sus labios escapó:

—Sólo lamento haberte molestado…

Pero, en ese instante, Eren alcanzó a ver algo en la muñeca de Levi.

Una nota.

 ** _"Mié 4-10"_**

Era la primera nota que Eren entendía: Ése era su turno en la cafetería. Pero ¿por qué Levi lo llevaba _escrito_ en la muñeca?

Aunque ésa no era la única nota en su piel…

—No vuelvas a ir al club. No me vuelvas a buscar. —Prohibió el mayor, terminantemente.

Pero el castaño seguía sin comprender el porqué de la nota.

Y, arriesgándose a un golpe, preguntó sin pensar:

—… ¿te anotaste mi horario _sólo_ para venir a decirme esto?

Tal como imaginó, fue apuñalado por la mirada de Levi.

—Dime la verdadera razón. —Le pidió el menor, y Levi lo interpretó como que un niñato lo estaba mandando.

—Cómo te atreves a hablarme-

—Vamos, dime. —Lo urgió— Yo busqué entre _todo_ el repertorio de jazz por una canción para decirte qué pienso de ti, y se la di a esa resbalosa que te tocó en el escenario y casi se acuesta contigo…

¿Hanji?

Venga, que Hanji le había tocado la espalda por joda, porque sabía que a Levi le molestaba…

—… tal vez estás saliendo con ella. —Dedujo Eren.

 _— **Nunca**._ —Repuso el moreno, con el más puro sentimiento de terror desbaratándole el hígado.

Pero el castaño ya no lo estaba escuchando.

—Quiero oír una respuesta clara _al_ _porqué no puedo salir contigo_. —Estableció el menor, decidido.

Más que nunca, Levi tenía una mirada difícil de descifrar, que Eren no podría explicar con palabras.

—No tienes idea de quién soy. —Murmuró.

—Quiero descubrirlo.

—La idea que tú tienes de mí —continuó el azabache, sin oírlo—… es una idea que tú te has _creado_ , algo que no soy yo. **_Nadie_** se enamoraría de la verdadera versión de mí.

—Que tú no ames tu versión de ti, no quiere decir que yo no puedo amarla. Somos diferentes.

Los ojos grises lo contemplaron, casi con impacto.

—… Nos faltó hablar. —Repuso Eren, seriamente.

—Bueno, tú te tiraste a besarme sin decir mucho-

—Venga, si te encantó —la carcajada de Eren fue descarada.

—Cierra la boca, imbécil.

En ese instante, el azabache viró el rostro a un lado; Eren observó el gesto, con curiosidad. Le pareció que estaba enfadado, con toques de avergonzado. Interpretar a Levi era interesante. Las emociones del moreno se asomaban como algo pequeño, casi volátil: Por tanto, era fácil concluir que no tenía ninguna emoción, para el que no sabía o no quería observar.

—Dame una oportunidad. Si la cago y dices que no quieres verme más, ya no te molestaré.

En la última frase, Levi comentó:

—No pareces de los mocosos que se rinden fácilmente.

—Sólo con lo que amo. —Sonrió el castaño.

Se quedó callado.

Ese mocoso no sabía qué rayos era amor.

Seguro sólo se quería acostar con él.

Levi pensaba mostrárselo.

* * *

—¿Sigues pensando que sólo quiere un acostón? —Preguntó Hanji, con una risita, maquillándose para esa noche.

—No me preguntes cosas personales. —Gruñó el más bajito, abotonándose las mangas de la camisa larga.

—¿Cuántas veces han salido ya? —Lo ignoró ella.

—No te interesa.

—¿Cinco, seis?

Se formó un silencio, mientras el moreno mantenía un ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

—… Son muchas citas como para que no te des cuenta.

—Es peor que un grano en el culo. —Refunfuñó.

—Tú también estás interesado en él, por eso aceptas. —Sonrió ella.

—Pues ya no lo haré. —Escupió.

—Claro. —Canturreó la mujer, saliendo del camerino con una risotada que le taladraba el oído.

Habían sido nueve. Nueve citas por todo Liverpool, en los últimos cuatro meses.

Se sentía… culpable. Había una voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le gritaba que no merecía salir con Eren. Se sentía sucio, como si estuviera abusando de él…

Escuchó los primeros acordes desde el escenario, cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar _The Way You Look Tonight._ Habían comenzado sin él.

Mierda, no podía enfocar la partitura…

La imagen se le empezaba a partir.

Tal como cuando era periodista…

* * *

Estaba viéndose en el espejo, agotada, deshaciendo su peinado.

Cuando el espejo le mostró que había una figura tras ella.

—… está afuera. —Murmuró Levi, tras dos minutos en silencio.

Hanji suspiró, sonriendo.

—Pues claro que está afuera. Está esperándote para salir. Aceptaste, ¿no es así?

Levi no dijo nada. Era verdad que no había podido decirle que no a Eren. ¿Era tanto el poder que tenía sobre él?

La mujer se quedó callada, observándolo. Casi podía tocar el torbellino de pensamientos tras la cara confundida del pianista…

—¿Tienes perros? —Preguntó Levi, de repente, con la mirada al lado contrario de Hanji. Ella le miró con interés.

—No. Pero tengo un gato, _Bean_. —Respondió, suavemente.

Era el intercambio más profundo que había tenido con Levi hasta la fecha.

Aunque algo le decía que éste quería profundizar más…

—Si tú supieras… que un día no podrías cuidar de tu gato, estar con él, ¿qué harías?

Hanji parpadeó lentamente.

Todo le gritaba que aquello, en realidad, se trataba de Eren.

—Si lo cuidas y él se acostumbra a ti… cuando le faltes, quizás le hagas daño.

El semblante de la chica se tiñó de curiosidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Levi?

—De tu gato. Cómo ser una buena dueña.

Hanji asintió, como quien se traga el cuento.

—Yo lo cuidaría hasta que ya no pudiera cuidarlo… porque no quiero separarme de él. Lo cuidaría hasta el final porque lo quiero.

—¿No te parece egoísta?

—No. Me parece sincero.

Levi clavó la mirada en el suelo. Hanji sonrió.

—Pero le explicaría que un día me tendré que ir, y el porqué. —Agregó— Le diría que no quiero dejarlo, lo que él significa para mí. Todos los días. Me aseguraría de hacer cada día especial para él, para mí. Para ambos.

El azabache no habló por un rato. Entretanto, Hanji terminó de desmaquillarse, tomando su abrigo para salir.

—… Recuerda que hablamos de tu gato. —Advirtió el más bajo.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó Hanji, para despedirse por esa noche.

Levi se quedó más tiempo en el camerino, entre la soledad y el silencio.

Ésa sería la noche en la que finalmente le diría a Eren.

* * *

Habían ido a un cine popular en _Lime Street_. No estaba la función que Eren había querido ver, por lo tarde que habían llegado. Sin embargo, Eren no le recriminó por la tardanza, parecía feliz por el simple hecho de compartir el momento.

Pagaron por la última función, sin reparar en el póster ni preguntar por la sinopsis. Más tarde, Levi se arrepentiría enormemente de eso.

Mentiría si dijera que había prestado atención a los primeros veinte minutos de la película: En su mente, Levi sólo buscaba todas las formas posibles de explicarle a Eren sobre el problema e imaginaba todas sus posibles reacciones. Ninguna era positiva. Agradecía que la cita fuera en el cine, le daba tiempo para pensar más.

Aunque parecía que, entre más lo pensara, lo empeoraba.

Así, cuando Levi hubo armado lo que le pareció "la opción menos mierda", volteó hacia la pantalla para fingir atención, y la imagen de una persona en coma lo congeló.

Pero no se comparó al observar la expresión de Eren.

* * *

 ** _"Diciembre 25, 1966_**

 **El hecho de que propusieras pasar tu cumpleaños conmigo… no sabes lo feliz que me hizo.**

 **Tus compañeros de trabajo te organizaron una fiesta. Parecías cansado del ruido. Habías asistido por cortesía, sentándote a un lado de mí, tu mano enlazada con la mía por debajo de la mesa.**

 **Te saqué del club, con la excusa de salir a fumar. Nos quedamos en el balcón. Te gustaba el silencio, la noche sin luna e infestada de estrellas. Se oían villancicos a los lejos y las campanadas de una iglesia. Las calles brillando de rojo y dorado, un olor navideño en cada callejón.**

 **Dijiste que, hasta ese momento, tu cumpleaños había sido la misma mierda que todos los demás. No supe qué decirte, sólo bajé la cabeza y me disculpé.**

 **Luego, me diste las gracias por haberlo cambiado, por haberte dado justo lo que esperabas: Aire fresco, un relativo silencio y unos brazos donde descansar.**

 **Juré que eso nunca te faltaría. Que yo nunca te faltaría.**

 **Hasta ahora, lo mantengo.**

 **Y hasta siempre, Levi"**

* * *

—¿Sigues teniendo problemas para dormir?

Eren estaba confundido. Difícilmente había escuchado la voz del moreno ese día.

Tampoco la escuchó tras esa pregunta.

Creía que Levi se estaba abriendo un poco, a través de todas esas citas… ahora tenía la sensación de haber vuelto al principio. O peor.

—No hay muchas películas sobre enfermedades terminales. —Comentó, en voz baja— Te dejan una… sensación extraña, ¿no?

Acto seguido, el mayor paralizó el paso por completo. Eso lo asustó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada. Tengo sueño. Me iré antes.

Eren agachó la cabeza. Tenía una sensación infinita de vacío en el estómago.

Sin embargo, aunque Levi había asegurado que se iría, seguía inmóvil en su lugar. Los consejos de Hanji retumbaban en su memoria. ¿Por qué tuvo que preguntarle a esa descabezada, en primer lugar?

Hacía un rato, Levi había encontrado lo que le pareció "la manera más espantosa-pero-no-tanto de decirle al mocoso".

Ahora, había mandado esa "manera" al diablo.

Quería decirlo a como le saliera de la boca y desaparecer. De igual forma, ya sabía cómo reaccionaría Eren.

El castaño se había quedado callado, observándolo con atención.

Y fue entonces que Levi soltó fríamente:

—Viste a esa persona en la camilla, ¿no es así? Pues así voy a terminar yo. —Le aventó, directamente a unos ojos que se asombraban— Postrado en una cama, patético e inútil, sin saber ni una mierda de mí. No quieres salir con un cuerpo tirado en una cama, con citas en el hospital para ver cómo se muere.

—… ¿qué? —Fue toda la respuesta de Eren.

—En el tren me preguntaste por qué dejé mi trabajo. —Le recordó, directamente— Intenta ser _periodista_ con todos los malditos problemas que yo tengo.

—No te estoy entendiendo…

Por primera vez, quería gritarle a Eren qué tan imbécil era. Sentía que se estaba ahogando de ansiedad. Deseaba que Eren lo maldijera y se fuera en ese mismo momento.

Pero ahí estaba, frente a Levi, contemplándolo con preocupación.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

—No hace falta. —Gruñó el más bajo, con el cuerpo temblando. Ni siquiera podía tragar saliva.

No quería perderlo… pero sabía que así sería.

Sólo que fuera rápido.

—Sólo un momento, Levi. Por favor. —Le pidió, señalando a una banca en una parada de autobús. El azabache negó con la cabeza.

—No, no…

—Un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? Es importante para mí escuchar esto, saber qué está pasando. Parece difícil para ti explicarlo, pero… esfuérzate un poco, para que te pueda entender.

Los ojos grises se perdieron en el suelo.

—Ya te dije todo lo que había qué decir. —Murmuró. De repente, empezaba a sentir mucho frío. Sentía que se estaba congelando.

—Vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿está bien? —Preguntó el castaño, señalando hacia el asiento.

Formó un puño, pero se sentó.

El menor tomó aire, y comenzó:

—Dijiste algo de un hospital, de no saber nada de ti. Pero yo te veo ahora mismo, y no pareces _nada_ así. —Le contó.

—Pero-

—Ése es el caso terminal, ¿no? —Le preguntó Eren— Te adelantaste mucho. Necesito que me digas qué pasa _ahora_.

Se hizo un silencio. Sólo se oía el ruido de insectos entre la maleza, pasos de transeúntes, el rumor de las llantas de algún coche. No había autobuses a esas horas.

—Olvido cosas. —Dijo, mucho tiempo después. Tanto, que Eren casi había olvidado la pregunta original. Levi le hablaba sin verlo— Hay veces en las que no soy capaz de recordar un día completo. Antes eran lapsos, pero —pausó— se está volviendo más… estoy perdiendo mi mente —comentó. —Estoy perdiendo mis recuerdos… quién soy, de dónde vengo, adónde voy.

Eren guardó silencio, pensando en lo difícil que debía ser para el mayor confesar aquello. Para él era difícil de escuchar.

—Un día, te veré y no te podré reconocer.

Aunque iba a responder, fue la voz de Levi la que se percibió.

—Las citas a las que no he ido… es porque las he olvidado. Llegará el día en el que finalmente te olvide.

Entonces, miró a Eren soltar un suspiro largo. El chico había sonreído; una sonrisa que temblaba, como si se estuviera quebrando.

—No lo permitiré.

El mayor lo miró como si fuera un zafado.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo hago a propósito?

—No dejaré que me olvides. —Decidió el chiquillo, como si lo tuviera todo bajo control— No lo permitiré. —Repitió. —Cada vez que tengamos una cita, Levi… te mandaré una carta con los detalles de todo lo que hicimos —prometió— y, para que sepas quiénes somos y por qué estamos juntos, de dónde venimos y en dónde estamos… sólo tienes que leer todas las cartas hasta el día corriente. —Sonrió, con la mirada al frente. —Te quiero en mi vida, y las cartas serán los recuerdos más felices que vivamos, los momentos que nos hagan madurar o crecer.

Levi lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

—Por qué haces esto… Otra persona no-

—Yo no soy otra persona. —Le recordó Eren, con una mirada firme— Soy la persona que quiere luchar por ti, hasta el punto final de la última carta.

Cuando oyó aquello, sintió que algo dentro de él se había sacudido.

Fue la primera noche que durmió en una parada de autobús, con la cabeza perdida en el pecho de alguien, conforme la llovizna empezaba a mojar la ciudad.

Esa ocasión, en el pecho de Eren encontró la mejor de las muertes.

La promesa de eternidad.

* * *

Fue un periodo corto.

Citas, detalles, besos que Eren le robaba al pianista en el club de jazz, frente a sus colegas, inspirando las burlas más épicas de Hanji… los ratos que Levi se quedaba en el café donde trabajaba Eren, estudiando mientras esperaba a que éste saliera de su turno. Era demasiado dulce para ser verdad; o, más bien, era dulce y era verdad. Pasó su cumpleaños, el de Eren, en plena primavera… como el efecto de Eren en su vida: Regalos, planes, promesas, fotografías. Recuerdos. Cada vez más recuerdos, como una colección de joyas mentales.

Y cartas. Cartas que inmortalizaban cada encuentro, que se iban acumulando en la alacena de Levi.

—¿Por qué firmas con _hasta siempre, Levi_? Es ridículo. —Comentó, al leer la carta de la cita más reciente. Su domicilio estaba escrito ahí, uno que, más adelante, sería tachado. Eren respondió sonriendo.

—Firmo así porque cada carta es un recuerdo, y cada recuerdo contigo es eterno.

— _Ugh_ … —gruñó, asqueado.

A veces creía que la diabetes lo mataría más rápido que la misma enfermedad.

Aunque, irónicamente, se sentía como si Eren fuera una medicina para la vida.

* * *

Cuando pensó aquello, estaban en los días más soleados de su relación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Levi podía resistir el insomnio, los movimientos involuntarios en sus músculos, los cambios de humor, la desorientación, incluso algún tropezón o caída que Eren se había apresurado a detener, sin hacer comentarios cuando ocurría. Al caminar, a veces Levi miraba al resto de las personas, pensando que Eren podría ser más feliz con cualquiera de ellas… sin tener las molestias de estarlo auxiliando, sin tener la carga de alguien enfermo.

La vez que Levi comentó esto, en una noche de desesperación silenciosa en la que se alcoholizó, Eren besó su frente.

—No me interesa ninguna de esas personas porque no eres tú. —Respondió, con firmeza— No me importa si te tropiezas, te ayudaré a levantarte. Tampoco me importa si olvidas algo, lo vamos a escribir. No me importa si no puedes dormir, vamos a hablar hasta que te dé sueño. No te veo como alguien enfermo, te veo como te conocí en ese tren. Me gustas así como eres… para mí, eres perfecto así.

Cuando oía esas respuestas, Levi se preguntaba si el enfermo de la cabeza sería Eren y no él.

Se lo preguntaba mientras sentía que algo dentro de él se derretía, inevitablemente.

Sólo con él y sólo por él.

* * *

Pero, con el pasar del tiempo, días nublados empezaron a llegar…

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Escuchó el tono severo de Eren del otro lado de la línea. Jamás lo había oído tan molesto.

—Mocoso, no esperaba tu llamada.

—Tengo _horas_ esperándote.

—¿Esperándome?

—Quedamos en el parque. Han pasado seis horas.

Estaba perplejo, y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue descubrirse las mangas. Miró sus muñecas, acababa de bañarse…

Las notas…

Su memoria estaba fallando más de lo acostumbrado. Cuando pensó en revisar las notas, la imagen se distorsionó.

Debió haber terminado desde antes con la relación. ¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo a ese muchacho, haciéndolo perder el tiempo así?

Pero una parte de él seguía empecinada en que no estaba listo para perderlo…

Sin embargo, en realidad, jamás estaría listo para perderlo.

No podía seguir haciéndole eso. No era justo para él.

Eren sonaba tan cansado por el teléfono, y era tan joven…

Podía encontrar a alguien que no estuviera mal.

Eren no tenía que sufrir con él…

—Disculpa. Me mareé bastante y me quedé en casa. —Comentó— Lamento haberte hecho esperar y no llamarte para explicarte.

Mintió tan descaradamente…

—¡¿Mareado?!

El grito de Eren lo dejó sordo.

—¿No has dormido bien? ¿No has comido? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a cuidarte? ¡Dilo e iré inmediatamente!

No pudo evitarlo.

Su maldito estómago se estrujó de puro cariño a ese desastre de pelos castaños.

—No, sólo… quiero estar solo un rato. Debe ser por el trabajo. Voy a dormir. —Siguió mintiendo.

—Pero-

—No quise fallarte en la cita.

—Tendremos otra, ¿no? —Se apresuró el muchacho— Cuando te sientas mejor. ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo? No importa que sea el próximo mes.

 _"No lo hagas"_ dijo una voz interna. _"Hacerlo sería egoísta. No lo lastimes más"._

Y recordó…

 _"Nunca estaré listo para perderlo, en realidad"_

Cómo estar listo para perderlo, si con cada detalle…

—Me encantaría verte. —Oyó, del otro lado de la línea— Perdón si soné molesto cuando empecé la llamada. Entiendo lo que pasó.

Cada maldito detalle…

—El viernes. —Respondió Levi, con un nudo oscuro comprimiendo su estómago— En el mirador cerca del muelle. ¿Puedes?

Su determinación y seguridad legendarias…

—Ahí estaré.

Cómo, maldita sea, no iba a adorarlo.

* * *

El día que se conoce a una persona destinada a ser significativa… es inolvidable.

El día en que desaparece también lo es.

La brisa del río Mersey lo golpeaba suavemente, como si jugara con su cara. Levi tenía una hora esperando; y, aun así, no se sentía preparado para eso.

Perderlo.

Era la última vez que tenía pensado ver a Eren, aun cuando estuviera clavado en lo más profundo de él. No pensaba seguirlo lastimando, haciéndole creer que podía funcionar "decentemente". Mintiéndole.

Los últimos días, Levi había perdido la capacidad para hablar con fluidez; tenía que detenerse en cada sílaba para pronunciar correctamente. Si intentaba hablar más rápido, se tragaba las sílabas y se percibía un sinsentido. Caminar con normalidad se había vuelto imposible también.

No se sentía capaz de ver a Eren a la cara, siquiera estar frente a él. Se sentía demasiado inferior.

Pero casi se fue de lado cuando Eren llegó.

No fue lo elegante que lucía —que lo hacía, el maldito bastardo— sino su actitud lo que lo impactó: La felicidad que Eren sentía por volver a encontrar a Levi se desbordaba por sus ojos verdes… por sus pasos enérgicos y por su voz. Eren tenía más características de sol que de persona, brillando como lo hacía, como una fuente de calor inagotable, aferrándose a la mano de Levi por el muelle como un hilo de oxígeno que no quería soltar.

Para él, la mano de Eren también era un hilo de oxígeno…

Pero prefería asfixiarse a terminar siendo la miseria de él.

Visitarlo en los hospitales hasta verlo quedar en coma, no era la clase de futuro que quería para Eren. No quería que Eren pasara ni un solo día así.

Y así, con la excusa de fotografiar el río Mersey desde varios ángulos, Levi encontró el ángulo que lo desapareció.

Sólo quedó la refrescante brisa del río.

Río y soledad.

* * *

Había llamadas y cartas por montones.

Ninguna alcanzó a Levi.

Había cancelado la correspondencia, el teléfono, terminado el contrato de renta de su casa para alquilar un apartamento en el viejo Londres. Había tomado un tren que lo llevara a doscientas millas de ahí: Liverpool estaba lleno de Eren; cada nube, cada pared y callejón trazaba su historia. Y dolía.

Dolía porque había sido lo más hermoso que había tenido en la vida.

Había hecho algo cruel, algo que ni él mismo podía perdonarse. En el muelle, en el punto exacto donde habían acordado reencontrarse, Levi había dejado una nota concisa que aclarara el panorama para el mocoso.

Una nota donde le pedía que no lo buscara más, sin añadir más información.

Y cada nube, pared y callejón de Liverpool fue testigo de la búsqueda inalcanzable que hizo el muchacho en nombre de Levi.

Éste jamás apareció.

* * *

A veces sentía que sus ojos caerían y rodarían por el cuarto, por el peso de las lágrimas. Jamás en su vida había llorado tanto. Por más que intentara detenerlo, no podía; era la sangre cristalina de su interior vuelto cenizas.

Una semana más tarde, recibió una caja por paquetería.

Al abrirla, la imagen fue un golpe para sus ojos y para su pecho: La caja repleta de las cartas que le había escrito a Levi, con el propósito de evitar el olvido. Todas devueltas a su autor.

Sólo había una nota, con la pulcra caligrafía de Levi.

 _"Das Ende"_

El hecho de leerlo en alemán le caló aún más hondo.

Era el final.

* * *

Había transcurrido un año y medio.

Practicaba guitarra por las tardes, y ahorraba para un amplificador. Oh, si su padre lo viera practicando _Hound Dog_ como estaba, estaría cantando _alegrías_ en alemán similares a _"du undankbar Scheißkerl!"_ (Tú, pedazo de mierda malagradecido).

Su padre no era el señor más simpático de Alemania, no iba a mentir sobre eso.

Esa tarde, Eren esperaba una visita que fue puntual en llegar: El único amigo que había hecho en Liverpool, un rubio que había trabajado pocos meses en el café, para ahorrar para sus estudios de medicina en otra ciudad. Un amigo que Eren recibió con un abrazo.

—Me alegra que estés superando lo del pianista. —Sonrió, levantándose del único sofá que Eren tenía en el apartamento, mientras él ocupaba unas cajas— Suerte con el amplificador.

—Suerte con medicina. Harás un gran trabajo.

Armin asintió, prometiendo escribirle cada semana.

Eren sólo se rió.

* * *

Londres era demasiado frío. Demasiado gris.

Demasiado cerrado.

Armin había saludado a todos los vecinos, les había llevado un pequeño detalle. Su abuelo le había educado así. Eren siempre se burlaba diciéndole que era demasiado formal.

Había un vecino que nunca le abría.

Fue por eso que, una tarde, cuando Armin pasó por los buzones del complejo de apartamentos, se quedó helado al ver a un azabache retirando su correspondencia del buzón aledaño al suyo.

Y se volvió pálido al leer el nombre en las cartas.

 _"Levi Ackerman"_

El recuerdo de Eren azotó su memoria como un trueno. Cuánto éste lo había buscado.

—Por Dios…

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Más bien, _no debía hacerlo_.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando la figura muda de Levi partir.

No pudo arrancar el recuerdo de su cabeza. Ni el de Levi, ni el de Eren. No lo arrancó mientras desempacaba sus cosas. Mucho menos lo arrancó cuando encontró aquella caja que había empacado por error, tomando ésta en lugar del regalo de despedida de Eren, antes de mudarse.

Una caja repleta de cartas, todas dirigidas a su vecino moreno, con una dirección en Liverpool escrita al frente.

Armin la apoyó sobre el escritorio, pensando detenidamente en qué hacer, preguntándose una y otra vez si sería prudente actuar así.

Su conclusión condujo su mano al cajón, buscando una pluma.

Uno a uno, comenzó a tachar cada domicilio de cada carta.

Y, cada sábado, Armin dejaba una en el buzón de su vecino.

Sin dirección.

* * *

Cada martes, Eren recibía una carta de Armin.

Pero _ninguna_ se pareció a la de aquel martes.

Esa vez, Armin se había ahorrado las formalidades, algo imposible de creer.

Eren la leyó casi cuatro veces, atónito.

 ** _"Eren,_**

 ** _¿Puedes escribir una última carta para Levi?_**

 ** _Te preguntarás por qué. Estuve leyendo sobre procesos de duelo, para una clase._**

 ** _Creo que sería bueno que escribieras una última carta para él. Escribirlo tal vez te ayude a recordar, a descubrir lo que sientes y canalizarlo para darle una salida a tu dolor. Me gustaría que lo intentaras._**

 ** _Si decides hacerlo, envíamela. Creo que te sentirás mejor"_**

Eren ignoró la sugerencia durante dos días.

Armin debía estar loco. Era su amigo cuerdo, aunque seguramente juntarse tanto con Eren lo había vuelto loco.

Sin embargo, al tercer día, Eren buscó un bolígrafo, y pasó media hora haciendo rayas inconexas mientras divagaba, pensando en qué decir y escribiendo falsos inicios que acababa tachando. Terminó botando dos árboles de hojas blancas en su desesperación.

Al cuarto día, escribió lo primero que golpeó su cabeza, dobló la hoja y la guardó en el sobre.

Al frente, pegó un sello postal a Londres.

* * *

Cerró su maleta, echando una mirada en derredor. Ojos grises cansados paseándose por cada pared descolorida.

Era probable que no volviera a ese apartamento jamás.

Curiosamente, en su maleta, sólo guardaba una partitura. Ni siquiera era de jazz, ni de la música clásica que tanto amaba. Ni siquiera era para piano, él la había adaptado de la guitarra la primera vez que la escuchó. Más allá de eso, ni siquiera era su canción preferida.

Pero era la canción que resumía lo más quería en la vida.

Tomó las llaves, dispuesto a dejarlas en su buzón, donde el dueño le había indicado colocarlas al terminar su contrato.

Y fue cuando, al abrirlo como cada sábado, se encontró con una carta más de _él_. De ese nombre que no figuraba en el más mínimo rincón de su memoria.

Ese _Eren Jaeger_ vacío; trazos de tinta que no le decían nada.

Y que, a la vez, le decían tanto.

Ésa fue la primera vez que Levi le respondió una carta.

Qué más daba. Levi conocía su propio final.

* * *

 **" _Febrero 2, 1969_**

 **Levi,**

 **Te adoro con toda mi vida.** **Fue así, es así y será así.**

 **Por eso, siento mucho no tener una respuesta a tu enfermedad.**

 **Quisiera tener todas las respuestas en el mundo, para ponerlas todas en tus dedos.**

 **Supongo que entendí que te hubieras ido, tras pensarlo mucho tiempo: En realidad, yo no iba a ser capaz de curarte, y prácticamente no podía hacer nada más que quererte. Quizás sentías mucha presión cuando yo estaba ahí. Sea como sea, sé que elegiste la mejor solución.**

 **Fui feliz el tiempo que te tuve. Te deseo lo mejor, ahora y siempre. Te agradezco por haber formado parte de mi vida, y haber sido lo más hermoso de ella.**

 **Hasta siempre, Levi"**

* * *

 ** _"Imagine Coffee Shop - 7pm"_**

Su té estaba frío.

Una dulce llovizna golpeaba el cristal, en una melodía pacífica pero desordenada.

Levi se sentaba cerca de la ventana cuando llovía. Le relajaba cómo el cielo lloraba sobre la ciudad, el agua recorriendo las calles y volviéndolas un espejismo, el viento agitando con armonía los árboles. Ésos eran de los pocos momentos que relajaban a Levi a plenitud.

La voz de McCartney brotando de la rocola de la esquina…

 _ **"Someone's knockin' at the door**_

 _ **Somebody's ringin' the bell…"**_

 _(Alguien llama a la puerta_

 _Alguien toca el timbre…)_

Observó su reloj de pulsera: 6:55.

Cinco minutos para conocer las respuestas a tantas incógnitas… si es que el autor de las cartas llegaba al café, y llegaba _temprano_.

 _ **"Do me a favor**_

 _ **Open the door**_

 _ **And let 'em in"**_

 _(Hazme un favor_

 _Ábrele la puerta_

 _Y déjale entrar)_

Levi no lo sabía… pero, en su más puro interior, Eren soñaba con que el moreno abriera _esa_ puerta.

Y le dejara entrar.

O _regresar,_ al menos unos minutos.

Incluso unos segundos.

—¡Levi!

* * *

Eren apenas consiguió parpadear. Ni siquiera se sentó, sus rodillas se doblaron conforme sus ojos iban caminando por cada letra.

La caligrafía no era pulcra, sino temblorosa.

Sin embargo, muy pronto, eso fue lo menos importante.

 _ **"Febrero 9, 1969**_

 **Saludos, Eren Jaeger,**

 **Estoy al corriente de cada carta que has enviado, sólo no me daba la gana responder.**

 **Tengo algunas preguntas. ¿Puedes el martes? Al menos que tengas algún problema para venir a Londres.**

 ** _Imagine Coffee Shop - 7pm._**

 **No tolero retrasos"**

La carta llegó dos días después, el lunes.

Estaba de más decir que Eren tomó el tren rumbo a Londres esa misma noche.

* * *

—¡Levi!

El mayor volvió su rostro hacia el sonido, sin levantarse de su lugar.

Enseguida, un castaño estaba frente a él, sin reparar en varios detalles…

Empezando por los lentes negros que portaba, y continuando con que, si Eren no hablaba, el moreno no sabía adónde dirigir el rostro.

No le tomó tanto tiempo adivinar lo que sucedía; pero, entre la música y el ajetreo de la gente, Eren sólo preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría ir a un lugar más tranquilo? Estamos muy cerca de _Hyde Park_.

Levi no comentó que seguía escuchando lluvia.

Sólo quería salir de ahí.

* * *

No estaba tan cerca. Nunca nada está cerca para quien se le dificulta caminar.

Se sentaron en una banca, bajo la copa frondosa de un árbol, cerca del río. Una escena nublada que Levi no podía observar.

Podía percibir el ruido de la lluvia, las gotas golpeando el lago _Serpentine,_ el sonido irregular del viento húmedo y tormentoso. Sentía el acero mojado de la banca y una mano caliente sobre su muñeca. No recordaba a ese tipo —ni siquiera sabía si era _el tipo_ —, ni su voz, pero el tacto le parecía vagamente familiar.

Un tacto de antaño.

—Te ves como siempre, Levi.

No podía decir lo mismo.

—Había pensado que quizás ésta sería la última vez que nos veríamos —agregó— y pensé en traerte un regalo. Pensarás que estoy loco. Armin me dijo que exageré, pero esto fue lo primero que imaginé cuando vi tu respuesta. Te juro que intenté cambiar de regalo, pero nada más se me ocurrió y Armin estaba en exámenes.

Levi suspiró.

Y, por primera vez en dos años, Eren escuchó su voz.

Pausada, bajísima, dificultosa.

—Yo también te traje algo.

Le entregó la maleta donde guardaba la partitura.

Eren la recibió, mas no la abrió.

—Mírala cuando no esté.

El castaño asintió, sin ahondar en el doble sentido.

—Yo… bueno. Estuve en el tren practicando esto. Me empezaba a salir bien, y ahora… Verás. Me gustaría… uh. No, espera: si tú quieres; ah, no.

Pasaron unos buenos cinco minutos de divagaciones, hasta que Levi por fin escuchó una idea completa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te cité en el muelle, hace dos años?

—… no.

—Ah. Bueno, te cité en el muelle hace dos años. —Le informó.

—Creo que pude saltar a esa conclusión por mí mismo. —Respondió el mayor, de mala leche, aunque muy lentamente.

Sin embargo, Eren se soltó a reír tan pronto terminó de escuchar.

—Bueno… tenía algo planeado esa vez, por eso me dolió más que desaparecieras. Ese día especialmente. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta.

Diablos. No recordaba absolutamente nada.

—Te… uh. Te había comprado algo. Después de eso, lo conservé por si algún día volvías. Es que… siempre ha sido tuyo. Puedes botarlo si no lo quieres.

Rayos, que el mocoso les daba vueltas a las cosas.

—Quería que lo tuvieras. Eso significabas… bueno, _significas_ para mí, aunque puede que te incomode ahora. Así que, es muy tarde, pero toma. No tienes que decir nada.

Sintió algo duro en la mano izquierda, como una piedra.

Un cuadro. Una abertura. Algo frío, metálico. La piedra se sentía rasposa.

—No sé qué-

—Un anillo. Esa vez, quería casarme contigo. —Aceptó, seriamente— Ya no te vi, así que lo guardé, para recordarme que habías sido real.

Era _el tipo_.

—Puedes dárselo a otra persona. Estás a tiempo. —Sugirió el moreno.

—No quiero dárselo a nadie más. —Admitió— Por eso, te dije que podías tirarlo si no lo querías.

Tragó saliva.

—No entiendo por qué eres amable con alguien como yo, que no ve, que no sirve. Será lástima. —Concluyó.

—Jamás se me ha ocurrido sentir lástima por ti. —Contradijo.

—No te entiendo. —Repitió.

—¿Qué tal _amor?_ —Intentó.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—No podrías enamorarte de mí.

—Te lo dije hace tiempo —le recordó—. Que tú no ames tu versión de ti, no quiere decir que yo no puedo amarla. Lo hago. Aún lo hago porque eres la misma persona. Siempre has sido la misma persona.

Se formó un silencio.

—Realmente no te entiendo… —comentó, colocándose el anillo en el anular, ante un Eren estupefacto— Lo voy a vender. Sólo lo mantengo caliente.

—Oh, es inspiradora tu lucha en tiempos de pobreza.

—Gracias.

—Suponiendo que te hubiera preguntado, ¿cuál habría sido mi respuesta? —Se interesó el castaño.

—Aún puedes preguntar y averiguarlo. —Lo retó el mayor. Eren viró los ojos.

—Dijiste que lo ibas a vender. Claramente, mi respuesta es "no".

—Quién sabe.

Eren soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Por cierto, nada más por curiosidad, ¿sí te casarías conmigo?

—Creo tener el estómago.

—Pensé que dirías el sentimiento.

—Mis respuestas no son maricas como las tuyas.

Eren sonrió abiertamente. Levi sólo se mordió una sonrisa que amenazaba con nacer, manteniendo una expresión relajada.

La más relajada que Eren jamás había visto, casi cercana a lo feliz.

No había nadie en el parque, nadie lo visitaría estando así de lluvioso. Por eso, Levi se permitió aquel descuido de apoyarse contra Eren, siendo envuelto por sus brazos casi por reflejo.

Pasaron unos minutos. Sintió la respiración cálida de Levi contra su propio pecho, mientras indagaba en la maleta por su propio regalo.

Sonrió suavemente mientras sus ojos se perdían en la canción, y en el casete de audio que Levi le había grabado.

Una grabación dulce, feliz, agradecida, enamorada en el piano, al puro estilo libertino del jazz.

Algo en el interior de Eren se apretó al encontrar la lírica; y, al mismo tiempo, se llenó de alivio cuando leyó:

 ** _"Ayer, el amor era como un juego fácil_**

 ** _Ahora añoro el ayer…"_**

Abrazó el cuerpo pálido. Su cabeza de suaves hilos negros resbaló.

—Yo también… también añoro el ayer…

Al decirlo, lo apretó más contra sí mismo, como la pieza preciosa que era en su vida.

Adorándolo como ayer, ahora y siempre.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Canciones citadas:**

 _"Yesterday"_ \- _The Beatles_ (1965) (versión _jazz-style piano_ )

 _"Let 'em In"_ \- _Paul McCartney & Wings_ (1976)

 _"Hound Dog"_ \- _Elvis Presley_ (1956)

 _"The Way You Look Tonight"_ \- _Frank Sinatra_ (1964)

.

 **Notas:** La enfermedad de Levi está inspirada en la de _Creutzfeldt-Jakob_. Hay varias inconsistencias.

Gracias a quien se molestó en leer.

Un saludo.


End file.
